Avec Amour
by Echo in this Whisper
Summary: Is there anything more romantic than the written word? In the months following the infamous disaster, letters are exchanged between the Phantom and his former leading lady. Can love bloom where there was once only deceit? EC Plz RR


This idea came to me on a spur of the moment thought. I have always been an old fashioned romantic of the written word, especially old letters. Therefore, I thought it would be a good idea to attempt to write the continuation of Erik and Christine's story in the form of letters. It seems that there is just an element of romance to an old letter that seems to be missing from a narrated account. I hope you will read this and tell me honestly your thoughts. I have tried my best to get inside the heads of our favorite couple and express their emotions on paper. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who take the time to read and review. Every word is read and appreciated more than you will ever know.

...0000...

_My Beloved Teacher,_

_It may come as surprise that you are reading this after all we have been though in the past few months, but I believe that there are many things between us that were left unsaid. I know not if you are even still in this world. If you are, my heart rejoices and if you are not, I pray that these words reach you in the world beyond our own. I left this letter in the capable hands of Madame Giry, trusting that she would see it's way safely into yours. I know you, Erik. So before you begin to curse the woman's very existence in this miserable world, you must realize that she is thinking only of you in this situation. She is hoping, as am I, that through this correspondence we might find something we both so desperately need. Closure._

_I know I have wronged you, Erik. I have wronged you and for that I offer my sincerest apologies. Although I have no need to tell you, deception is a weapon of the worst kind, a weapon that we are both guilty of utilizing. I pray to God that He will forgive me of my role in this whole twisted escapade that nearly killed us all. I have spent many sleepless nights since then agonizing over what I did to you. I knew it wasn't right and if you only could have seen the battle that was raging within my heart, though it would not surprise me one bit if you had. You always did seem to know what I was feeling and thinking, even at times when no one else could._

_You were most likely stunned at the fact that I addressed you as my "beloved teacher." You must understand that that was in no way an error. I want you to know that even though you have not asked, I have forgiven you for the things you have done. For despite the events that drove a wedge between us, I will always be grateful for the things that you taught me during our time of acquaintance. Our relationship was forged on a basis of lies, obsession and deceit, but it was a relationship nonetheless. My father always said that people were placed in our lives for a purpose and every relationship was meant to teach us something, whether about the other person or ourselves. Our relationship taught me many things. It taught me that I have the ability to use my talent. It taught me that things are not always as they seem. But most importantly, it taught me the power of love. _

_Believe me when I say that I am in no way mocking you. Love is a wonderful thing and I am even now discovering new things of it's power. I still remember the look in your eyes, Erik. It was then I knew that your love was real, albeit your way of showing it was somewhat unconventional, though I can not fault you for it; you were never shown the proper way to love. I sincerely do wish you the best. I pray that you find someone worthy of your love, Erik, because despite whatever you may have heard, you are worthy of, to quote you "a love of the most exquisite kind" It saddens me that I can not be the one to teach you to love. _

_But you need to know that I do love you, Erik. I will always love you, simply not in the way that you love me and for that I am deeply sorry. I hope that one day you find that happiness that I have found in Raoul. I know that is something that you may not want to hear, but it is true. I _am_ happy. I won't bore you with details of wedding plans and frivolity, for I know how you despise such things. I shall simply leave it to the fact that my dreams are coming true, though I do wish you were still part of them._

_I close this letter with a single thought. Do not be afraid of the world, Erik. For although you have had a hard time, there are some decent people out there. People who will accept you as you are, both the inside and out. I hope you will heed my advice, however trivial it may be. I sign this letter In truth, for it is the way I feel. My heart hopes that one day you will return correspondence so that I may know of your condition or for the sole knowledge that you have forgiven me._

_With Love,_

_Christine_


End file.
